Look Out Here Comes Tomorrow
by toastygal
Summary: Finn is stuck in a love triangle. He can't choose between Rachel or Quinn. They won't deal with him "thinking about it" anymore, and they want to know. Who is it going to be? Lyrics fanfiction: Look Out Here Comes Tomorrow by the Monkees.


Glee: Look Out (Here Comes Tomorrow)

HELLO! So this is my first lyrics fanfiction, and its to the Monkee's 'Look Out (Here Comes Tomorrow).

I must admit I'm not the best writer, but I think its ok. Not the best fanfiction I have ever written but whatever. Enjoy!

Finn POV

_Look out, here comes tomorrow  
That's when I'll have to choose  
How I wish I could borrow  
Someone else's shoes_

Quinn said she wouldn't put up with my crap anymore. I told her I needed some time to think about it before I could confront her again. It makes me sick the way she manipulates people, yet I want to be with her. Rachel on the other hand is someone I have loved for a long time, and I really want to be with her as well. Maybe Rachel will understand if I choose Quinn, but I don't want Rachel to get heartbroken. Quinn will kill me if I chose Rachel, and she will protest to me and all the New Directions how we were the perfect couple. Consequences.

_Mary__(Mary)__oh what a sweet girl  
Lips like strawberry pie_

Quinn was my first love, but I have mixed feelings about her. She is beautiful, and we make the perfect couple. Everyone loves us. Well, they _loved_ us...things have changed since throughout high school. One day we were in love, the next she was manipulating people on how I left her. It's her dream to be prom queen, but it's not my dream to be prom king. She just wants to rekindle that spark that we had when we were sophomores.

_Sandra, the long hair and pig tails  
Can't make up my mind_

Rachel is a different story. She isn't manipulative when it comes to love, but she gets attention when she wants it. Rachel and I have something special. People don't like us together because they think she isn't good enough for me. I don't care what people think because Rachel is special. If we ever got married and moved to New York together, she would go to Broadway and perform, and travel all around the world, while I would be following her carrying her luggage, and she would never give me time to be with her. I don't want to be just a pedestal.

_I see all kinds of sorrow  
Wish I only loved one  
Look out, here comes tomorrow  
Oh, how I wish tomorrow would never come _

"You need to choose." My shirt was pinned against my locker. Quinn was staring at me with her green eyes, which were delicate, but vicious.

"We could have had it all, Finn. I was stupid. I told Rachel that Puck was Beth's father and she and her huge mouth went and told everyone. Then you left me, and it all went down from there." She released her grip on my shirt. Breathing heavily, I put my hands at my side and leaned against my locker.

"Quinn, it's not you. It's me. I'm the stupid one! I left you in such a hard time, and I'm sorry for that. We may be a perfect couple, but Rachel makes me feel good about myself. All you ever do is fantasize about our future together and what it will be like once we leave these days behind." Quinn put her bitch-face on.

"Wake up and smell the roses. We are still in high school, and I don't want to think about my future just yet, because I don't even know what I'm gonna do, or who I'm gonna be with!" With tears in my eyes, I ran down the hallway. I didn't look back. I was afraid Quinn would be chasing me.

_Told them both that I loved them  
Said it, and it was true  
But I can't have both of them  
Don't know what to do_

I was out of breath by the time I got to the auditorium. Hot tears were streaming down my face, and I sat down on one of the steps. I felt embarrassed to be crying like that in front of all those kids. I placed my face in my hands and sobbed for ten minutes straight. When I finally stopped, I looked up at the huge stage. This is where Rachel and I had our first kiss. That was when I was still dating Quinn. That kiss was such a mistake. It was a onetime thing. After that kiss, Rachel had strong feelings for me. I wasn't aware of it then, but I'm aware of it now. I'm also aware that life and love can be a bitch.

_I see all kinds of sorrow  
Wish I only loved one  
Look out, here comes tomorrow  
Oh, how I wish tomorrow would never come_

I heard footsteps coming from the door of the hall. Without thinking, I wiped the stray tears off my face.

"I'm not going to tell on you because you didn't show up to class." Rachel smiled and sat down next to me. She looked at me with her big brown eyes and smiled. She knew I had been crying. From the corner of my eye, she wiped away my tears with a handkerchief. I saw her coming in for a kiss. My reflexes got the best of me, and I pushed Rachel away. I had pushed her down a step. Before she could cry, I started crying again.

"What's wrong with you?" I couldn't speak, I just sobbed.

"Why are you crying? Was it something I did?" Rachel sat next to me and put her hand on my knee.

"Quinn doesn't think it's right if I have feelings for both of you." This wasn't a surprise to Rachel because she knew I still had some slight feelings for Quinn.

"She thinks I should choose one of you. She isn't giving me much time to choose. All I have is tomorrow, and I can't think right." Rachel looked stunned. She turned away from me. She got up on her feet and looked at me with a calm look.

"Then I won't talk to you until you make up your mind. Take all the time you need." Her voice was stern. She stomped out of the room, and I didn't have time to apologize. I heard a faint sob in the distance. When I couldn't hear her crying anymore, I regained myself and walked back to my class.

_(Mary, I love you)__  
__(And Sandra, I love you)_

Well, I see all kinds of sorrow  
Wish I only loved one  
Look out, here comes tomorrow  
Oh, how I wish tomorrow would never come

I couldn't sleep at all. I was too afraid of different scenarios of what the girls would do and say. I didn't concentrate during my classes, and I kept my distance if I saw the girls in the hallway. Both girls told me to come to the coir room after school, when everyone was gone. When the final bell rung, I waited before the hallways were clear. After twenty minutes, I ran to find Rachel and Quinn sitting next to each other in the room. Both looked beautiful, but angry. I said a slight hello, and sat down in a chair, facing both of them.

"So, both of you know that I have strong feelings for the two of you. And I just want to clarify that whatever choice I make, my feelings will change completely, and that we can still be friends. Is that ok?" Both girls nodded.

"Ok. I want to start off with Quinn first because she was my first girlfriend." Quinn put on a slight smile and gave a glare to Rachel. Rachel just pouted and looked away.

"Quinn, when you told me that I was Beth's father, I was both excited and scared for what would become of us. I think it was wrong that you told Rachel first that Puck was the father and not me, and Rachel, being protective of me, told me. I was hurt, and I was depressed. All this time, I thought we could have hit it off, and then you lie to me. I don't know if I can trust someone who tells a lie like that." Quinn nodded, biting her bottom lip and twirled her hair. Rachel was the one smiling now.

"Rachel. When you first kissed me on the stage in the auditorium, I did feel some kind of spark. I also knew that this spark could light a fire...that fire being Quinn. I know now that when you kissed me then, you had immediate thoughts about me. I do see us together in the future, but I know what you want, and your likes are different than mine. I don't want to be on Broadway, and if you do get there, I don't want to be some doormat who you will never have time for." Rachel shifted her body a little bit, and I could tell she was uncomfortable.

"I have decided that I am going with...nobody." Both girls' eyes grew large. They exchanged 'what!' back and forth.

"I made this decision because both of you guys have dreams that aren't right for me. Quinn wants to be the popular girl with the jock on her side, and be prom king and queen. Rachel wants to be on Broadway and shine, but I don't really want to be in the limelight. If I go on either of these paths, somewhere along the way you are going to leave me behind. I'm just not comfortable with that. I hope you understand." I smiled confidently on the way out of the room; I had made the right decision. One day I'll find the girl of my dreams...

_(I love you. Darling, I love you)_

Did you like it? I hope so :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
